


kingdom come

by Meatball42



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: No filter i swear-woke up like this-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleksrothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/gifts).




End file.
